Witch Club: The Garuda Spark
by yellowwinx8
Summary: Five ordinary boys discover that they have extraordinary powers and travel to the Alfea College for Fairies and form a rock group with the rest of their friends. But, they all also have to deal with the Jinx, four evil warlocks; as well as the evil tyrant of Orion, Princess Alchemy and her righthad woman mistress Ciena.
1. The Magical Adventure Begins

_**Before we begin with the story, I really want to apologize for the second abrupt absence, but I've got some serious work to do at college and I'm just getting this story up. I'll try my best, but I might have homework so you might have to wait sometime before I post more. But until then, here is Witch Club.**_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Winx Club or Power Rangers, just the Witch Club and the other OCs. Also, there are certain aspects from Every Witch Way and Avatar that I don't own.**_

Witch Club

Chapter 1: The Magical Adventure Begins

In the state of Arkansas, in a city known as Magnolia, the streets are buzzing with the wonders of summer. Birds chirpping, bees buzzing, people going on with their daily lives, which includes five boys here in Magnolia. At Southern Arkansas University, these five boys have special talents that they take pride in, everyday.

In the band hall, a small African-American boy with white bangs and violet eyes sits and plays the piano in the Secondary Band Room, playing a piece from his favorite band as it echos through the building and through the entire town.

At the soccer field, a boy with brown hair and gray-blue eyes is on the field playing with his soccer ball. After he hits the goal, he takes off his cleats and socks and replaces them with black soccer slides as he walks over to the band hall.

At the gym, a blonde haired boy with brown eyes is swimming across the pool and back, as soon as he completes the final lap, he puts on his shirt and leaves for the band hall.

At the baseball field, two brown-haired boys - one with blue eyes and one with brown eyes - are playing baseball. The blue-eyed boy pitched the ball as the brown-eyed boy swung the bat and hit a home run with the pitcher catching the ball. The two do their handshake and replace their cleats and socks with soccer slides as they head to the band hall.

Back at the band hall, while the young boy continues to play a piece on the piano another brown haired and brown eyed boy wearing a basketball attire enters the room where the piano is located, observing the boy who is obviously a friend of his. He approaches the little boy as he finishes the piece and taps his shoulder which somewhat startles him until he sees who it is.

"Oh, Chase," said the boy, "It's just you. I thought you were headed for the Mulerider Activity Center."

"Sorry, buddy," said Chase as he pulled the boy into a hug, "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well, that definetly was a surprise."

"So, where's everybody else?"

"Matt and Phillip are at the baseball field, Taylor's at the pool, and Joshua's playing soccer. As soon as they get done we're going down to the duck pond to have a little picnic. Wanna come?"

"Sorry, Lee, but I can't," said Chase as slips off his slides and replaces them with Nike socks and sneakers, "Me and Dusty have a match tomorrow and I still need to practice for it."

"It's okay," said Lee, "I understand." But, truth be told, he was a little disappointed. Chase had already been made aware of Lee's cries for comfort over the last few years when he lost four of his family members and a person that they all considered a friend. Just then, Taylor walked into the band hall went to the secondary band room to get Lee.

"Yo, Lee," said Taylor, "Come on, we're waiting for you."

"Coming, Taylor," Lee said as Chase pulled him into another hug, then pushes him away so he can join the others, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure," said Chase, as he saw Lee leave. He headed out to the MAC (1) with a smile on his face.

At the duck pond near the band hall, the five boys were enjoying their picnic, though Matt, Phillip, Joshua, and Taylor were barefoot. Meanwhile, Lee was sitting by himself on the swing with a sad look on his face. Noticing this, Matt walked up to the boy and sat beside him.

"Somethin' on your mind, little buddy," he asked.

"Is it that obvious," Lee asked back.

"When it comes to your feelings you're like an open book. Is it about...ya know...?" All Lee did was nod. Matt got up onto his bare feet and pulled Lee out of the seat and into a hug. After the embrace, Matt had let him go and they walked back to sit down with the others, he sat back in his original spot and Lee sat beside Joshua. Then, they all noticed that Lee was twitching and locking up at the sky in the opposite direction.

"What's up, dude," asked Phillip.

"Somebody's coming," replied Lee. (2) The others just got a confused look as he's had that same feeling before, then, suddenly, Taylor saw something in the sky.

"Hey, what's that," he asked as the other boys turned and saw an orange comet racing towards the swing. As soon as it hit, a fairy with red hair dressed in blue fell on the swing with a thud. Lee recognized her immediately.

"Bloom," he asked as the other boys saw a large snake-like woman appear out of the lake and started to attack her. It soon hit the older boys. That redhead fairy Lee called out was Bloom, the Fairy of the Dragon's Flame and a member of the Winx. Meanwhile, Bloom was charging up another attack when she saw the boys.

"Get inside, I'll handle this," she said as she flew up to deal with the snake-lady, while the boys packed their picnic, got their slides and went straight back into the band hall. Bloom was firing attacks left and right, but it was complete fruitless as the snakewoman kept dodging her attacks.

"Give it up, fairy," snarled the snakewoman, "You know what I want."

"Well, you'll never get it, Ciena," said Bloom.

"We'll _sssssee_ about that," said the she-snake, now known as Ciena, as she cast a spell to conjure a golem of snakes as they go and attack Bloom. Meanwhile, the five boys watch in horror as Bloom is tackled by snakes as they suck away her energy and she falls to the ground with snakes encasing her body.

"You're trapped, fairy," said Ciena, "Now give me the Heart of Magix!"

"Leave her alone," shouted a young voice and she and Bloom turn around to see the five boys standing on the right side of them.

"_Ssssserioussssly_," Ciena asked sarcastically before shouting out, "Serpents attack!"

The serpents, then, charged at the boys prepared to attack, but then, something incredible happened.

"Stay back," said Lee as he extended his left arm, and as he did...he uncontrollably released a ray of blue electricity at two of the serpents, electrocuting them until they exploded.

"Woah," said Lee in a suprised voice, "Did I just..."

"Shoot lightning? Yes," said Joshua. Then, more serpent golems came and charged at the boys preparing to pounce, but unfortunately for them, the boys jumped out of the way and were on the defensive. While Lee was firing lightning bolts left and right, Phillip was dodging the serpent golems attacks until he was caught between a rock and a hard place. When the serpent started to attack, Phillip accidently fired green flowers at the ground near his toes and a plant started growing until it became a vine so strong that it tangled the serpent up and crushed it.

"Nice," said Phillip, amazed at what he just did. Meanwhile, Taylor, too, was dodging until he got near the duck pond. As soon as the serpent got closer, the barefoot blonde swung his fist at the creature while also, unknownly, causing the water from the pond to the same, soaking the slittery golem.

"Woah, cool," said Taylor in awe. Meanwhile, Matt was next to a tree when the serpent walked closer to him. He balled his fists and suddenly he felt a burn and opened his fingers which revealed a fireball. On instinct, he threw it at the serpent causing it to burn to ashes.

"Awesome," exclaimed Matt. While with Joshua, who was the pacifist of the group, was caught between a rock and a hard place. Wanting to see if he had powers as well, he extended his arm at the creature and suddenly...a big gust of wind blew from the palm of his hand and the serpents flew into the sky.

"Woah, was that me," asked Joshua in mid-confusion. This enraged Ciena enough to grab Lee with her tail and try to strangle the life out of him, but instead, he started to glow a very strong red color.

"Let Go," he shouted as the glow suddenly turned into a red flash and all of a sudden a bird-like creature flew out of his body and attacked Ciena pushing her off of Bloom and her tail off of Lee. The bird then suddenly flew up into the sky and exploded in red electricity. While Lee landed safely in Matt's arms, Bloom flew up to the sky and attacked the serpent as soon as she got up. She fired attacks left and right until she finally felt exhausted. Ciena, also feeling exhausted, created a green portal and retreated.

"We'll meet again, fairy," said the snake as the portal disappeared. Bloom fell to the ground and detransformed in front of the boys. Her long, red-orange hair was tied in two pigtail braids and she wore a blue turtleneck shirt underneath a pink leather jacket, a pink skirt, and blue knee-high boots. The boys walked over to her to see if she was okay. Matt checked her breathing.

"She's alive," he said, "but she's a little exhausted. We should get her inside." He then slipped his arms under hers as Phillip grabbed her legs and they started to carry her, when suddenly...

"Ahhhhhh," screamed Matt as his head was in sudden pain. He used one hand to grab his head while the other still held Bloom by the arm. Taylor walked over to his older best friend.

"Are you okay," Taylor asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," said Matt, "I guess. I think somehow I managed to read her mind."

The younger boys were in shock, he sighed and later explained Bloom's situation, "That snakewoman's name was Ciena, she was after this magical pendant called the Heart of Magix. It's in Bloom's jacket poket." Lee searched in the first pocket and out came a star shaped jewel hanging by a silver chain.

"We better get back inside before someone sees," said Lee as Joshua and Taylor gathered the picnic and all five of the boys walked inside with a comatose Bloom in tow.

While inside the band hall, Bloom was asleep on the couch in the lobby while the boys went to go get changed. It was then, that Mr. Britt, Mr. Wilson, and Mrs. Mickey entered with bewildered looks on their faces, but it only took them minutes to recongized her as the Fairy of the Dragon's Flame. The boys walked back to the lobby in different outfits.

"What's she doing here," asked Mrs. Mickey. This caused the boys to retell what happened, as Bloom finally woke up.

"Where am I," asked the Bloom.

"You're in the band hall," said Lee, "You passed out after the battle with that giant snake."

"You mean Ciena?"

"Yes, she retreated."

"Typical," comment Bloom, rolling her eyes. The boys then introduced themselves to Bloom along with the Band Directors.

"It was really nice to meet you all," said Bloom, "And thanks for helping me."

"No problem," said Joshua, "My mom said you could stay with us for a while until you have to go back to Magix."

"Thanks, you don't have to."

"It's okay, my mom's cool with it. Besides, they're staying over for the night."

"Oh, I see. Thanks," said Bloom gratefully as Chase walked in with a different outfit, and looked amazed as soon as he saw Bloom.

"Is that...," he asked as he stood next to Lee.

"It is," he replied as he introduced Chase to Bloom, they later heard a horn honking.

"That must be my mom," said Joshua as he lead Bloom outside with the other boys. Lee hugged Chase after the two walked out and said their goodbyes.

Later, in a dark dimension, the snake woman was encountered by a person in a black cloak. The person removed the hood and was revealed to be a young woman with dark brown hair that reached all the way to her knees, pale skin, and dark green eyes. She obviously looked angered at the Ciena, who in a green glow reverted back into her human form. Her human form had long blonde hair that reached her waist and was tied in a ponytail, pale skin, and blue eyes. She wore a snake colored robe that reached all the way down to her toes as she kneeled towards the woman.

"What happened," asked the woman in an angry sort of voice.

"Apologizes, your highness_ssssss_," said Ciena, "I almost had the crystal, but then five boys show up and interfered...with their elemental magic..."

"Elemental magic you say," asked the lady.

"Yes, My princess_sssssss_," hissed Ciena.

"Where are they now?"

"They are tending to Bloom. Princess, you don't really think that..."

"I don't think, Ciena, I know that they are the chosen ones. Which is why I am giving you some assistance." The princess extended her left arm suddenly and snapped her fingers and then, a cloud of black smoke appeared and out from it came a Hunter Troll appeared.

"Return to Earth and find the boys and Bloom," commanded the Princess, "He will be your assistant."

"Of course, Alchemy," said Ciena as the Princess created a black portal of darkness that Ciena and the Troll stepped in.

Back on Earth, in Waldo, Arkansas this time, the neighboring town of Magnolia. Lee was looking out the window of the Calloway residence with tears in his eyes as he cried, Bloom approached him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm really sorry about your loses," said Bloom stroking his hair, "Joshua just told me." Bloom, then, let go of the boy as he continued to wipe tears from his face.

"It's okay," replied Lee, "Justin, my dad, my grandfather, my aunt, and my godmother are happy now...They're with God." The older boys walked in as Lee pulled out the Heart of Eltar from his pocket and gave it back to Bloom, who decided to tell the boys a story using magic. She used magical fire to create a visual of a planet covered with Light.

"Once upon a time," Bloom began, "There was planet called Orion that was ruled by good and protected by the Dragon of Light, but evil began to take root in the form of the Dragon of Darkness and Princess Alchemy. She used the power of the Dark Dragon to defeat the Light Dragon and rule Orion with an iron fist."

"That's awful," said Lee with sheer terror in his voice.

"I know, but there's more, you see there were five special dragons that protected the entire universe," said Bloom as five differently colored dragons appeared from the visual, "The eldest of the five has the element of fire, the second oldest has the power of earth, the third oldest has the power of air, the fourth oldest has the power of water, while the youngest carried the power of electricity."

The five boys were in awe as the red, green, silver, aquamarine, and blue dragons demonstrated their respective powers.

"The elemental dragons were so angered by their friends' death that they went to Orion and attacked the Dark Dragon, defeating him, and banishing him permanetly in oblivion, but they knew that his power still lives inside of Alchemy, so to prevent her from attacking any other world, the five created a barrier to isolate it from all the worlds, including this one."

"Woah," said Joshua, "That's intense."

"It is, but she isn't the legitimate leader."

"She isn't," asked Lee.

"No," said Bloom, "Only a King could rule Orion, some believe that the true heir is somewhere here on Earth."

"Oh."

"Unfortunately, Alchemy found a way around the barrier," said Bloom, "She created some kind of special magical amulet called the Seal of Alchemy, which has the power to open portals, doorways that evil can cross through. The Witches' Council, who were the first warriors, chose others to close these holes using the power of the Dragons. Their powers are channeled through that crystal."

The boys were surprised as they looked at the star shaped crystal, becoming slightly fearful of it.

"That snake lady, Ciena," said Lee, "Does she work for Alchemy."

"Yep," said Bloom, "She's her righthand woman. Some say that the crystal held a very strong, tromendous power. But, it's only a myth." The boys were relieved to hear that, but Lee held onto the crystal for a while.

"I just want to know how we all did all of that stuff in the park," said Taylor.

"A fairy doesn't need to know how, it just happens," said Bloom.

"You mean, we're fairies," asked Lee.

"You betcha," giggled Bloom as the boys went outside to practice their powers.

Meanwhile, at what used to be the Waldo School District, Ciena, the Troll, and the Golems appeared in the debris.

"Alright, Troll, sniff 'em out," ordered Ciena. The troll did as he was told and followed the scent.

"This way," he said with Ciena, now transforming into her snake form, following behind.

Back at Casa de Calloway, the boys were each practicing their own moves to activate their powers...in Joshua's room with Bloom with watching. Matt was doing the Northern Shaolin style of kung fu to try to activate his fire powers, Phillip was doing the Hung Gar martial art to activate his nature powers, Joshua was doing the Baguazhang style of martial arts to activate his air powers, Taylor was doing T'ai Chi Ch'uan to activate his water powers, and Lee was moving his arms in a circular motion to activate his electricity powers. (3) Bloom was eager to see if what they learned from Avatar actually works, it was then that when Lee did a single circular movement with his right arm was when blue magical energy started coming out of his fingers. He did this again and then moved it up and pointed his index finger at the floor and blue lightning bolt shot out of his finger. (4)

Amazed at the action Bloom gives him a high five and he sits down to watch the rest of his friends. They watch as Taylor slowly moves his arm backwards and as he does so, he notices that aquamarine-colored magical energy coming out of his fingers. He does this again and this time thrusts it forward towards the wall and water shoots out of his fingers. Surprised, Taylor sits back down and is welcomed with congratulations by Bloom and Lee.

Joshua continued circle walking until a sudden breeze came out of his hand. He moved his arm around in a circle as the wind came out and he aimed his open hand at the jar, causing a tornado to encase it. Joshua was proud of himself and walked to sit back down, not knowing that he was slowly disappearing. When he approached the others, they were a little confused on what happened to him, which in turned confused Joshua.

"What," he asked.

"You're fading," said Lee, as Joshua looked at his hands and saw them and the rest of him completely disappear.

"What's the...," he started, cutting himself off as he willed himself back to normal.

"Invisibility," said Bloom with awe as Joshua sat back down with a pat on the back from Taylor, though he moved away due to his hatred of being touched. In the meantime, Phillip raised his arms from the ground when suddenly green flowers started coming out of his hands. He did the same thing again, but this time, he threw a punch at the ground and a daisy grew. He, later, went back to sit on the bed, not knowing that multiple objects were floating around him. When, he turned around he saw all of the items and realized that he must have been doing it. He, later, raised up his hands and slowly moved them down and everything else fell down to the ground.

"Telekinesis," awed Bloom again as Phillip sat down next to Joshua. Matt on the other hand already knew what he was going to do. He pulled his arm backwards with his hand in the form of a fist and he punched at the wall and a ray of fire shot out of his fist and hit the wall. He jumped for joy as he met back with the others.

"That was amazing, though I didn't expect you two to have secondary powers," said Bloom.

"Three," said Matt, Bloom looked confused, "When I picked you up I could hear you thoughts."

"Telepathy," asked Bloom.

"Yeah." Bloom was shocked to hear this and walked back over to Lee, accidently touching his knee, the two then started glowing and Lee finally pulled his leg away. Bloom felt weak at first and later catched herself.

"Woah," said Bloom, "I think we might've found your secondary power, Lee."

"You mean, I'm like Rogue," asked Lee in a frightened tone as he began to access Bloom's memory.

"Yep." Lee, then, extended his right arm and suddenly a dragon flew out before vanishing.

"Don't worry, it should be temporary. You only took half of my powers before you pulled away." Lee sighed in relief, but was scared of this secondary power.

"But, what do you think mine is," asked Taylor.

"I don't know," replied Bloom, "By the way, what were those moves you guys were doing?"

"Our signature gestures," replied Lee, "We got the idea from Every Witch Way."

"You watch that," Bloom asked.

"Yeah."

"Then, maybe you should know that the chosen one is actually real."

"No way," said the boys in awe.

"Way," Bloom laughed, "Anyway, you five are going to need training and the best place to get it is the Alfea College for Fairies."

"You're a teacher there, right," asked Matt and Lee together.

Bloom chuckled, "Yes."

"But, isn't Alfea an all-girl school," asked Taylor.

"Yeah, but recently they've accepted male fairies there as well," said Bloom. The boys were excited until...

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh," screamed a voice.

"That sounded like Jordan," said Joshua, as he rushed downstairs to see what was going on, Bloom and the others followed in pursuit. When they all got there, they saw a sight they weren't expecting to see.

"Ciena," they all said unison.

"Hello, fairies," said Ciena as she held a brown haired girl hostage with her tail, the girl wore a red t-shirt, black jeans, and red converse.

"Jordan," called to the girl, "Put her down."

"Don't worry, Joshua," said Bloom, holding the boy back, "I've got this. Magic Winx! Bloomix!"

In a flash of fiery light, Bloom transformed back into her Bloomix form and took to the skies.

"Volcanic Attack," shouted Bloom as she shot a blast of volcanic energy, injuring Ciena's tail and which caused her to release Jordan, who was caught by Phillip through telekinesis.

"Jordan, are you okay," asked Joshua.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Jordan. Then, the serpents started slittering towards the group.

_'Get away from us,'_ thought Taylor, _'Just blow up already.'_ And, at that moment, the serpents glew blue and then, they exploded into pieces.

"Taylor, I think we found your secondary power," said Lee.

"Mind control," asked Taylor.

"I think so."

Bloom was amazed but was also blindsighted when Ciena attacked her and knocked her into a wall, where multiple serpents managed to restrain her.

"Bloom," shouted Jordan and the boys. Lee, then, becomes surrounded by a thin light blue aura as a faint singing voice comes forth and suddenly the parts of the wall exits through the serpents destroying them in the process and releasing Bloom.

"What the hex," Lee asked as he looked at his hands, and suddenly realized that for some reason he also had the same power as Aelita from Code Lyoko: Synthesis. Suddenly, a portal opened and out came a blonde haired fairy dressed in red, orange, and violet; a hispanic fairy dressed in green and pink; an african-american fairy dressed in turquoise, aqua, and lilac; a magenta haired fairy dressed in baby blue, lime green, lilac, and navy blue; an asian fairy dressed in pink, rose, royal violet, lavender, and magenta; a fairy with long dark pink hair dressed in green; and fairy with burnt blonde hair dressed in pale green and pale blue, flying out of it and into battle formations. Lee recognized them as clear as day.

"The Winx," he said in awe. He recongized the first blonde one as Stella, the Fairy of the Shining Sun; the hispanic one as Flora, the Fairy of Nature; the african-american one as Aisha, the Fairy of Waves; the magenta haired one as Tecna, the Fairy of Technology; the asian fairy as Musa, the Fairy of Music; the dark pink haired one as Roxy, the Fairy of Animals, and the second blonde one as Daphne, the Nymph of Domino.

"Winx," said Bloom as she flew up to them and grabbed them all in a group hug, but later pulled away, "It's a great thing you showed up, we could use some help."

"Don't worry, Bloom," said Stella, "That's what we're here for."

"Winx! All together!" The Winx, then, charged at the Hunter Troll that was starting to threathen Jordan as the boys attacked Alchemy left and right while at the same time doing their signature guestures. Lee was firing lightning bolts everywhere, Taylor was shooting a water whip, Joshua fired air blasts, Phillip fired numerous flowers at them, and Matt fired a fireball at them. While the Winx went on the attack with a powerful convergence.

"Flame Spiral," cried Daphne, shooting multi-colored spircals from her hands.

"Light Spectrum," cried Stella as she fired a yellow beam of light.

"Chlorophyll Bolt," cried Flora as she fired lime green petals.

"Infinite Echo," cried Musa as she fired purple soundwaves.

"Water Bolt," cried Aisha as she fired fuchsia bubbles.

"Flame Storm," cried Bloom as she fired two beams red fire.

"Bio-Rhythmic Blast," cried Tecna as she fired teal electicity.

"Scorpion Tail," cried Roxy as she fired mauve butterflies.

The energy blasts, then, attacked the Troll and teleport him somewhere far away while in the meantime the boys were having a blast taking down Ciena, finally defeating her. Seeing that she was outnumbered, she retreated through a portal.

"Finally," said Bloom, turning back to her human form, "She was giving me a headache."

The other Winx also changed into their human forms. Stella's golden blonde hair was tied in a single braid and she was wearing an orange tank top under a violet short-sleeved jacket, a green skirt that goes down to knees, and gold heels; Flora's honey brown hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a sparkly pink dress with light green trimming, a green jacket, and green flats; Tecna's magenta hair was done in two small pigtails and was wearing a purple t-shirt over a teal turtleneck, lilac capris, and purple sneakers; Musa's black hair was done in a single ponytail and she was wearing a red turtleneck top under a fuschia colored jacket, a purple jean skirt, and red boots; Aisha's dark brown hair was done in a high ponytail and she was wearing a sea green tank top, a green skirt, and turqouise knee boots; Roxy's dark pink hair was tied in a two braids and she was wearing a pink tunic like shirt over a green t-shirt, pink jean shorts, and purple boots; and Daphne's burnt blonde hair was done in a bun and she was wearing a teal shirt, a ruffled sea green skirt, and teal knee high boots. Bloom walks in front of them.

"Boys, this is Stella, the Fairy of the Shining Sun; Flora, the Fairy of Nature; Tecna, the Fairy of the Technology; Musa, the Fairy of Music; Aisha, the Fairy of Waves; Roxy, the Fairy of Animals; and my older sister Daphne, the Nymph of Domino."

"Hi," said the rest of the girls in unison.

"Winx, this is Matthew Underwood, Phillip Allman, Taylor Sprayberry, Joshua Calloway, and Lee Jones."

"Hi," said the boys in unison.

"Bloom, we have some news for you," said Matt, "Me and the others had a long talk about it and we've decided...that we want to attend the Alfea College for Fairies."

"That's great," said Bloom, "I'm sure you guys would make excellent fairies. I'll let Ms. Faragonda know."

The next morning, the kids met back at Joshua's house where they got a welcoming surprise an elder woman wearing a purple and lilac attire and mirrored a warm and friendly personality. Roxy had changed into her normal everyday outfit while the Winx dressed in their school uniforms - now teaching uniforms, and Daphne was dressed in her teachers' uniform.

"Boys," said Bloom, "This is Headmistress Faragonda of Alfea College."

"Nice to meet you," said Ms. Faragonda.

"So, what goes on at Alfea," asks Joshua.

"At Alfea, you'll be able to learn how to fight evil, learn new spells, and above all to control your powers," said Ms. Faragonda.

"Ms. Faragonda here teaches Convergence magic," said Bloom, "Convergence magic is the combination of two or more spells."

"The Assistant Headmistress, Griselda, takes care of teaching new spells as well as a defense system," said Stella.

"Then, there's Professor Palladium," said Flora, "He teaches Potionology, in it, you'll learn how to make potions."

"Then, there's Wizgiz," said Tecna, "He teaches Metamorphosimbiosis,"

"Best known as the art of changing from one appearance to another," said Musa.

"Daphne here teaches the History of Magic," said Aisha.

"Don't forget about you're class, Winx," said Roxy and Daphne in unison.

"Oh, right," said Bloom, walking towards the five boys, "Me and the other Winx teach a special course called Winxology, where we teach you about the different fairy forms, starting with the very first fairy form: Charmix."

"We should get going now, Winx," said Ms. Faragonda.

"Of course, Headmistress," said Bloom as she, the rest of the Winx, and the boys walked over to Ms. Faragonda.

"Get ready, children," said Ms. Faragonda, _"By the power of magical knowlege, take us to Alfea College!"_

After she recited the spell, the room fills with Apple Green Flashes as they are all teleported out of the house, while all the while, something or someone was hiding in the shadows.

_**Looks like the boys are going to have an amazing adventure at Alfea. But, what was the creature that was hiding in the shadows? I guess we'll find out soon. Until then, I'm yellowwinx8 and have a wonderful time and a great Halloween.**_

(1) MAC actually stands for Mulerider Activity Center which is part of the campus of the college I am currently going to.

(2) I got that idea from Sophie Crowmwell-Piper from the Halloweentown Series.

(3) The moves they are doing were actually the same ones from the Avatar series, that I do not own.

(4) The moves that both Lee, Taylor, Joshua, Phillip, and Matt did were actually their signature guesters, an idea I got from Every Witch Way that once again I do not own.


	2. First Day In Magix

_**Let me apologize for that absence again, I've just gotten done with finals and I'm feeling a little under the weather today. I've just now been able to get this chapter complete and ready for action.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or Power Rangers, there are also some other aspects that I don't own, like a certain song from a TV Show from the 1980s. No, I just own the OCs.**_

Witch Club

Chapter 2: Life In Magix

At the Alfea College for Fairies, Ms. Faragonda is outside speaking with the old and new students attending, these said students including the boys.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Alfea College for Fairies," said Ms. Faragonda, "And for most of you a new year. I am Ms. Faragonda, your headmistress. I see that we have a whole new set of faces here and quite a strong class. Now, I must warn you, becoming a fairy will be hard work, but I know everyone here can do it. I look forward to getting to know each of you and your abilities." She, then, leads them inside where Bloom and Griselda appear and conjure up numerous sheets of paper as Wizgiz, Palladium, and the rest of the Winx, sans Roxy, who is still a student - appear.

"In one sheet, you will find your schedules," said Bloom, "In another, you will find your apartment numbers."

"You will find wonderful things in Magix, but you will also encounter dangers," said Ms. Faragonda, "But, I must advise you that, even though some of them are friendly, stay away from the witches and wizards of Cloud Tower. As some of you may not know, Magix City has 3 magic schools. Our college Alfea is one, the second is the Red Fountain College for Specialists, and the third is the Cloud Tower College for Witches and Wizards. Some of the witches and wizards aren't too friendly, so you should stay clear of them at all costs."

"So, children," said Ms. Griselda, "You are free until tomorrow morning, you may now go to your rooms."

"Good luck, everyone," said Ms. Faragonda as everyone started to leave, "I'll see you all tomorrow, oh and I need to speak with the second and third year students about something very important. Also classes start at 8:00 sharp. Do be punctual."

After walking through one of the corridors, the boys go upstairs to the Dormitories where they found their room: 101.

"Well, this is the spot," said Matt as they finally reached the apartment. Matt opens the door and they enter. Lee and Joshua are the first ones to find their room.

"Look, Joshua," said Lee, "There's our room."

"Nice," replied Joshua letting the younger boy in first. Taylor and Phillip found their room, while Matt discovers that he has a single room.

After getting their room settled and their clothes in their respective closets, the boys hear a knock at the door. Matt opens the door and finds two boys about his age. The taller one had ginger red hair while the shorter one was a hispanic and had brown hair.

"Gage, Fernando, great to see you guys again," Matt said to the two boys.

"Likewise," said Fernando as the others walked in and Gage pulls them in a hug.

"We were on our way to Magix City for dinner," said Gage, "Wanna come?"

"Sure," said the five as they left the apartment and locked the door. As soon as they were about to walk down the hallway back downstairs, five young men came up to them. The tallest one had long blonde hair and was barefoot, the second tallest one had brown hair with bangs that stretced over his eyebrows, the third tallest had black hair and was obviously a Persian-American, the fourth tallest also had black hair, while the fifth tallest had ginger hair.

"Remi, Brandon, Andishaeh, Ben, Grant," said Lee calling out their names, "It's great to see you guys."

"You guys, too," replied Remi hugging the boy, "It's great to see Alfea got some new blood."

"So, where are you guys headed," asked Andishaeh.

"Magix City," replied Fernando, "But first, we outta get the girls. You guys, wanna come?"

"Sure," said Ben, "We could have pizza and show you guys around."

"I wish I could, but I promised Professor Palladium that I'd help with the Potions Lab," said Grant.

"And I promised to help Mr. Wizgiz with the Virtual Reality Chamber," said Brandon.

"What's the Virtual Reality Chamber," asked Fernando.

"It's a simulation chamber," replied Andisheh, "Kind of like the X-Men's Danger Room."

"Don't worry, you two," said Matt, "We understand." The two boys, then, went back to their dorm which was ironically next door to theirs. The younger boys continued their walk down the hall with Remi, Andishaeh, and Ben they encountered five other boys. The tallest one was half African and half Caucasian, the second tallest had black hair, the third tallest had brown hair, the fourth tallest had shoulder length brown hair, and the fifth tallest, who was obviously the eldest was Hispanic. Lee smiled as he saw the Hispanic and ultimately ran up to him, as he did the Hispanic boy picked him up and hugged him.

"Great to see you guys again," the Hispanic laughed.

"Yeah, but you know he's always looking forward to seeing you, Jay," said Joshua.

"So, we were on our way to Magix City and we were about to get the girls," said Phillip, "Wanna come?"

"Sure, I'd love to you," said Jay, "Clay?"

"You bet," said Clay, "Kendal? Josh?"

"Oh, you know I'm game," said Kendal.

"Sign me up," said Josh.

"I wish I could, but I've gotta help out in the library," said the long haired boy.

"Okay, Brian," said Taylor, "We understand." As Brian walked back into the dorm, Jay put Lee down and they all contiuned their walk downstairs as soon as they reached the other side of the school they reached a door that said apartment 148. Fernando knocked on the door and a blonde haired girl answered it.

"Hey, guys," said the blonde girl, "what's up?"

"Hey, Karsyn," said Fernando, "We were coming to get you five. We're heading to Magix City for dinner and we were hoping if you wanted to come?"

"You bet," said Karsyn as she opened the door revealing four other girls, the first one was another blonde haired girl, the second one had curly brown hair, the third had shoulder length red hair, and the fourth one was an African-American with shoulder-length black hair.

"Yo, Abby, Keehly, Shelby, Skyler," said Karsyn, "You guys wanna come?"

"I wish I could," said Skyler, "But, Ms. Griselda wants to see me about something."

"Alright, Skyler," said Abby, "We understand."

"See you later," said Keehly and Shelby in unison as they walked out with Karsyn and Abby.

The kids, then, made their way to the outside of the castle and went to the buses outside.

On the bus ride to Magix, the kids got bored on the ride, so Matt began to make a beat on his lap and Taylor soon followed. Remi conjures up some instruments and the others start playing along and as Remi plays the keyboard, Lee begins to sing, followed by Jay, Shelby, and Ben.

_(Lee: There's music in the air_

_News is in the makin'_

_Music in the air_

_Something big is breakin'!_

_Lee and Jay: Wow, look around at the sight and the sound_

_Lee, Jay, and Shelby: Did we take you by surprise?_

_Lee, Jay, Shelby, and Ben: Bet you can't believe your eyes_

_Everyone else: Oh!_

_Lee: Woaaaah-oh!_

_All: Well, this is only the beginning_

_Lee: Only the beginning!_

_All: Now, now's the time_

_Lee: When our stars gonna climb_

_All: Watch us try for the prize_

_Lee: We're already on the rise_

_Everyone else: The rise!_

_Lee: Woah! Oh!_

_All: Well, this is only the beginning,_

_Lee: Only the beginning!_

_All: Only the beginning,_

_Only the beginning,_

_Lee: Only the beginning!_

_All: Only the beginning!) _(1)

After the song was over, everyone on the bus cheered and clapped for the children. As soon as the bus stopped, the kids got off and Lee, Taylor, Joshua, Abby, Shelby, Phillip, Gage, Keehly, Fernando, Karsyn, and Matt were in awe.

"Outrageous," said Lee in complete awe. Magix City looked exactly like a futuristic version of Earth. Jay, as the eldest of the group of friends, lead them on a tour across Magix City, until Taylor's stomach began growling.

"Uh, do you know where the nearest pizza parlor is," asked Taylor, embarrased as he tried to cover his stomach.

"Sure, just right across the square," said Remi pointing in general direction and the kids were off to the parlor.

At the Pizza Parlor, the group was having pizza and then, Lee pulled out his phone and tried to call his mom but Andishaeh suddenly stopped him.

"Um, Lee," said Andishaeh, "I don't think you'll be able to call your mom."

"How come," asked Lee.

"Because, Earth phones don't work in Magix."

"Why's that," asked Shelby.

"Technology in Magix is more advanced than the technology on Earth."

"Don't worry," said Remi, "There's a payphone down the block, just go there and call your folks."

"Thanks, Remi," said Lee as he hugged the barefoot boy tightly. Then, he, Taylor, Joshua, Phillip, and Matt ran off to the nearest phone booth.

Back in Waldo, in a white brick house, an African-American woman was sitting alone in her living room watching TV when her cell phone rang.

"Hello," she said as she answered it, "Lee!"

Meanwhile, at the phone booth, Lee was on the phone while Joshua was waiting inside for him, having already called his mom.

"Hey, mom," said Lee, "Everything's great! Alfea College is wonderful and I'm sharing an apartment with the others."

"Hi, Mrs. Watson," called Joshua, Taylor, Phillip, and Matt. After they did, Matt saw a golem walking past them, causing him to mentally inform the others, as he did, his eyes turned pale red and pale red brain waves emitted from his forehead as they reached his friends.

"No, mom," said Lee, "Courses start tomorrow morning, but I'll keep you posted. Alright?" It was then that Lee received Matt's psychic warning.

"Listen, mom," said Lee after he saw the golem, "I've gotta go now, our friends are calling us. Can you say hi to Chase and William for me? Love you, bye." He hung up and gave Matt back the card. Then, all 5 boys ran out off the phone booth and followed the golem. The golem scaled the walls around the square and started spying on the other fairies, the boys noticed how the golem looked different from the ones that attacked them in Magnolia. This golem was made of ice, instead of serpents. He, then, disappears into the ground, still causing the boys to follow thanks to Phillip's earth-like powers.

The golem walks into an alley where he is encountered by four young men. The eldest had black hair with messy bangs. He wore a turqouise-colored tank top with a white ice diamond trim, white shorts with the same pattern, and gray sandals. The second oldest had blonde hair with spiky bangs. He wore a lavender shirt with only one sleeves, a yellow belt, purple and yellow striped pants, and yellow sandals. The third oldest is African-American with black curly hair. He wore a red sleeveless shirt with a white lightning bolt decorated sash, black shorts and sandals of the same color. The youngest one had blonde hair with spiked up bangs. He was wearing a black tank top with a polka dot patter as well as a white triangular collar, black shorts of the same pattern with a dalmation-colored belt, as well as black sandals.

"Well," said the eldest boy, "Did you find them?"

"No, your scariness" said the ice golem, "But, I saw their friends." The five boys hid behind barells before they could be seen, Lee continued to look between the barrels just to be safe. Unfortunately, the older blonde sensed their presence.

"Brothers," said the boy, "We're being watched." The other 3 were extremely shocked and angered, "Don't worry, I'll take care of this." He stands still for a second with his legs spread apart and his arms to each side. He also put his arm in the air and circled a finger around him as black colored light emits from his finger.

_"So many places to go, people to see, I can't do it, all make another one of me,"_ as soon as he recites the spell, a clone appears out of black smoke emitted from the boy's body.

Meanwhile, behind the boys' hiding place, Lee couldn't see anything with the golem blocking his view, but he did here the spell being cast and he was enraged.

"One of them cloned themselves," growled Lee.

"Did you say that in Every Witch Way that spell was illegal," asked Joshua.

"It is," replied Lee, while in the meantime, the blonde boy teleported away in black smoke while his clone stayed behind. The golem finally moves out of the boys view as they continue to spy on the wizards, but then, the smoke rose from and the blonde boy materialized and attacked the boys with the smoke, pushing them out of their hiding space and in front of the other wizards. The boys quickly recover and discover that they stand face to face with evil wizards.

"Why, hello," said the eldest boy, "Did you like our little prank?" The clone, then, vanished into thin air and the boys turn around to see the real blonde wizard behind them.

"Hey there," laughed the blonde boy as he walks back towards his brothers. The boys back away and fire blasts of elemental energy at their opponents via their signature gestures. Unfortunately, their magic turned into sparkles and fell to the ground.

"Ha," gloated the eldest boy, "You call that magic? Let me show you magic!" The boy extends his arm and shoots a barrage of icicles at the children until they freeze Matt and Phillip.

"My name's Icion," said Icion as his younger brother stepped up and fired smoke at the remain boys, incasing Joshua in it.

"My name's Darkar," said Darkar as his two youngest brothers walked up and while the second youngest attacked them with a tornado and the very youngest sends giant bees after them. Taylor is attacked by the bees and Lee is held captive by a tornado.

"My name's Stormien," said Stormien as Darkar dropped Joshua and Icion freezed him.

"And my name's Insecto," said Insecto as the bees stung Taylor and he was frozen in Icion's ice trap.

"We are the Jinx," they all laughed as Lee was still being held prisoner by the tornado.

Meanwhile, at the town water fountain, the others were becoming impatient.

"Where are they," asked Andishaeh, agitatedly, "It can't take that long to make a phone call."

"Relax, Andishaeh," said Remi, "Maybe they got lost." Just then, they saw a strong light emitting from an alley.

"Come on," said Jay, "We better check this out."

Back in the alley, Lee was dropped from the tornado by Stormien and he fell on some boxes and the Heart of Magix fell out of his pocket, to the Jinx's astoishment.

"Look," said Insecto, pointing, "The Heart of Magix. Alchemy will be so pleased."

_"Alchemy,"_ thought Lee, _"So, they're in cahoots with her, too."_

"I'll get it," said Darkar, walking towards the star until Icion stopped him.

"Not yet," said the Ice Wizard, "First thing's first." He, then, extended his arms and shot icicles towards Lee, trapping him in ice.

"There, now we can get the Heart."

"Hey," called a voice, the wizards turn around and see the other kids coming to the boys' aid, "Leave our friends alone."

"Seriously," asked Icion sarcastically, "Golem attack." The golem, then, charged at the kids, thankfully they all managed to jump away from the golem.

"Everyone, transform," said Jay as they landed next to each other. Their bodies start to glow and their bodies become incased in orbs of energy.

_"Magic Winx! Charmix!"_

The orbs burst and reveal the kids in their sparkling, fairy outfits.

Jay, the Fairy of the Phoenix Flame, wore a gold tank top with matching shorts and ankle boots. He also had dandelion gloves that went up to his elbows. He also had turqouise colored wings on his back; Clay, the Fairy of Stars, wore a lime green tank tops with matching shorts and ankle boots. His wings were sky blue with teal tips; Kendal, the Fairy of Hearts, wore an orange muscle shirt with a hot magenta necklace around his neck, along with matching shorts and knee high boots. His wings were forest green; Josh, the Fairy of Magma, wore a navy blue t-shirt with matching shorts and knee high boots. He also had light blue moth wings on his back.

Ben, the Fairy of Spiders, wore a black muscle top with matching shorts and knee high boots, as well as bracelets. His wings were red with blue tips; Andishaeh, the Fairy of Technology, wore a purple sleeveless jumpsuit similar to Tecna's, except there are no gloves and the jewel is orange and there's no helmet. He also had periwinkle boots and orange bar wings; Remi, the Fairy of Music, wore a green v-neck t-shirt with matching shorts and ankle boots. He also had blue headphones and translucent orange wings.

Karsyn, the Fairy of Light, wore a green short-sleeved turtleneck midriff top with a matching skirt and ankle boots. Her wings were turqouise, like Jay's, but a different shape; Fernando, the Fairy of the Sun and Moon, wore a red tank top with matching shorts and knee high boots. His wings were shaped somewhat like dragon fly wings and were white with yellow stripes; Keehly, the Fairy of the Sky, wore an asparagus green dress with electric green sleeves that covered her hands and asparagus green knee high boots. Her wings were shaped like dragonfly wings and were mauve-colored; Gage, the Fairy of the Weather, wore a white muscle shirt with matcing shorts and boots. His wings were lime green; Shelby, the Fairy of the Forest, wore a silver turtleneck t-shirt with a matching skirt and boots. She also had brown moth wings; and Abby, the Fairy of Animals, wore a pink t-shirt with a matching skirt, light pink fingerless gloves that went up her elbows, and pink knee-high boots. Her wings were orange and shaped like butterfly wings.

This had the golem shaking in his boots, but the Jinx conjured up more golems: Ice Golems, Shadow Golems, Storm Golems, and Bug Golems. Jay was the first to get attacked, but before the Ice Golem could even touch him he disappeared in white smoke and reappeared behind him.

"Fire Stream," he cried as he shot a stream of red fire out of his fist which hit the Ice Golem and melted him. Meanwhile, Clay was getting harassed by a Shadow Golems, he saw a dumpster nearby and effortlessly lifted it with his bare hands and threw it at one of the golems and was now facing the other one.

"Starbolt Blast," Clay cried as he shot a beam of stars at the Shadow, causing it to disappear. While with Kendal, three storm golems were giving trying to attack him but he used his stretching abilites to avoid every attack they threw at him when they were tired, Kendal saw his chance.

"Heat Beat," Kendal cried as he fired a beam of energy at the golems one by one, destroying them in the process. While in the meantime, Josh was having it ruff with bug golems waiting to hit him. He, then, surrounded himself with a bright orange aura and when they attacked him, they couldn't get through and they hurt their hands trying.

"Fiery Blast," cried Josh as he fired red lava at the golems, causing them to disappear in the hot substance. Meanwhile, Ben was backed up against a wall by the ice golems, looking like he had an idea, he summonded a blue-violet aura around him and extended his arm towards the ground which began to disperse and the golems started to sink into the ground.

"Widow's Bite," cried Ben as a beam of white static shoots from his hand and attacks the golems as if bitting them. Andishaeh was also backed up against a wall, but this time the golems decided to jump on him. However, Andishaeh was surrounded by a pale violet aura and suddenly disappeared into the wall and the golems hit the wall hard. When they recover, Andishaeh exits the wall waiting for them.

"Static Sphere," he cries as green binary codes shoot out of his arm and turn into a cage-like sphere trapping the golems and then throws them across the sky until they disappear. Remi was getting hounded by five storm golems, but he summons four blue shadows that turn into copies of himself, startling the golems.

"Sonic Blast," cried the Remis as they shot purple music notes that converted into giant amplifiers that blared loud marching band music, defying and destroying the golems in the process. Karsyn was dodging attacks from the bug golems left and right. Finally, seeing her chance, she grabbed a nearby nail charged it with pink kinetic energy and threw it at the golems and it explodes in their faces.

"Light Storm," cried Karsyn as she fired yellow-orange sparkles from her hand that destroy the blinded golems on contact. Fernando was getting annoyed with the ice golems harrassing him as soon as they surrounded him a circle, Fernando readies himself and runs out of the circle as a red streak of light emits from his body. He turns around and sees his chance.

"Rising Sun," cried Fernando as he shot a yellow orb of light at the golems and melted them to water. Keehly was just getting annoyed by the Shadow Golems and decided to play a little prank on them, so as soon as they attacked, she surrounds herself in a dark blue aura and changes into one of them, they were confused until she jumped out of the circle and changed back into her real self.

"Nighttime Blitz," cried Keehly as she turned around and fired light blue glistening light at the golems and destroyed them. Gage also decided to play a game on the Bug Golems and as soon as he's up against a wall, he disappears from sight. This confuses the band of golems as they turn around to search for him, but behind their backs, Gage reappeared and saw his chance.

"Lightning Bolt," cried Gage as he fired a lightning bolt at the ghouls, destroying them in an instant. Finally, Shelby and Abby were dealing with Storm Golems.

"You ready," asked Shelby.

"You betcha," replied Abby as Shelby's eyes glowed red violet and she's surrounded by an aura of the same color and grows bigger, she grabs some of the golems and flings them across the sky before returning to her real size while Abby emit pink soundwaves from her mouth as she screamed, knocking the more of the golems into boxes, leaving only the commander standing. Finally, the two girls had enough playing around.

"Golden Leaves," cried Shelby as she fired multicolored leaves from her hand.

"Butterfly Barrage," cried Abby as timberwolf tray paw prints shoot out from her hand and combine with Shelby's attack, making it powerful enough to defeat the commander ghoul. The kids regroup to defeat the Jinx, who silently call the golems blockheads.

"Alright," said Icion, "Now you asked for it!" Icion pulled his arms back and thrusted them forward, firing blue icicles at the kids.

"Everyone hide behind me," said Andishaeh as the kids gathered behind him, "Firewall." As if on command, Andishaeh summoned a lime green protective shield made entirely out of green binary codes, as the icicles hit the shield. Stormien, then, charges an lightning bolt and blasts the kids, breaking the shield and forcing them back into human form in the process. But, Jay, Clay, Kendal, and Josh won't give up without a fight. They stand back up ready to fight again.

"Boys, transform," said Jay as the 4 young men start glowing again.

_"Magic Winx! Battlix!"_ (**A/N:** Battlix is actually the renamed version of the original Charmix transformation)

The glow disappears and the young men are back in their fairy outfits with some upgrades. Along with his Charmix outfit and wings, Jay had a silver phoenix with a red jewel on his chest and the nation emblem for the Fire Nation as a waist bag; Clay had a silver star with a green gem on his shirt and star-shaped waistbag; Kendal had a Bloom's set, which was a magenta and silver heart in the cnter and a fuzzy heart-shaped waist bag; and Josh had a flame on his chest and a rock-shaped waistbag.

"Phoenix Blast," cried Jay as he fired a red beam.

"Shooting Star," cried Clay as he fired a white beam.

"Arrow of Love," cried Kendal as he fired a pink beam.

"Volcanic Explosion," cried Josh as he fired a red beam.

The beams collided into one big rainbow beam that hits the Jinx but has no effect on them, except maybe Jay's which had for some reason weakened them. The Jinx, then, created a giant orb of energy and attacked the men full blast. Clay, Kendal, and Josh were forced back into human form, but Jay was still in the game. (**A/N:** The Phoenix Flame is the second most powerful magic in the Magic Dimenison) However, unknown to everyone else, the Heart of Magix shone bright and fired pink energy beams at the frozen boys. Suddenly, the ice breaks and reveals the boys in their newly acquired Charmix forms.

Matt wore a red sleeveless shirt with matching shorts. He also has a hood and an orange tear-shaped pin on his chest. He also wore red cowboy boots. His wings were identical to Bloom's first pair of wings in both detail and color; Phillip wore a black tank top with matching shorts and ankle boots. He also wore a small purple, flower shaped necklace, as well as light black gloves that reach up to his upper arms. His wings are identical in both shape and color to Flora; Joshua wore a pink one-sleeved t-shirt with matching shorts and knee high boots. He also has light blue cuff-like wristbands. His wings are identical to Stella's in shape, size, and color. Taylor wore a blue tank top with matching shorts and knee high boots. His wings are identical to Musa's in both shape and color; and Lee wore a yellow turtleneck t-shirt with matching shorts and ankle boots. He also had light yellow gloves around his arms from elbow to hand. His wings are the same as Tecna's in color and shape. The Heart of Magix, then, flew to Lee and placed itself around his neck. The string disappears and the crystal sticks itself on his shirt.

The kids were surprised at this, while the boys were amazed and the Jinx were irrate with the whole situation. The boys attack again but this time without their signature gestures and this time, they managed to defeat the Jinx and send them flying back to Cloud Tower. Finally, the Jay and the boys transform back into their real forms and the Heart of Eltar goes back inside Lee's pocket. Jay wraps Lee in a hug as the group walk back to Alfea.

Later that night, the kids were in Lee and Joshua's room having a discussion.

"I just talked to Musa," said Jay, "And she said it was okay for us to form a group, but if we're going to be a group we should have a name."

"Yeah," said Ben, "Some of our teachers call themselves the Winx and those wizards call themselves the Jinx. We should have a name like...18 Harmonies." Jay, Clay, Kendal, and Josh shook their heads.

"The Wonder 18?" Andishaeh and Remi face palmed.

"The 18 Singing Fairies!" The group groaned when they heard that.

"How about we let Lee decide," suggested Remi.

"Agreed," replied everyone else.

"Hmmmm, I got it," said Lee, snapping his fingers, "What about the Witch Club."

"Perfect," cheered the group accepting the new name as a new hip rock group. Just then, there's a knock at the door.

"Come in," called Joshua, as the Winx enter the room with a pink box and a rainbow-colored case.

"Hey," said Musa, "Glad to hear that you wanted to form a band."

"Yeah, and Witch Club is a very cool name," said Aisha with a wink.

"Thanks," said Lee as Tecna gave them the pink box.

"Here are you're cell phones, new and improved," said Tecna as the freshman take their phones out of the box, "With a little upgrading, they will now work in the Magic Dimension and on Earth."

"Thanks, Tecna," said Abby, as the Winx sans Bloom exited as she gave Lee the case.

"This came while you guys were out today," said Bloom as she handed Lee the case and exited the room.

"Let's see what's inside," said Lee as he opened the case to reveal five gauntlets with dragons heads on them, marked his name as well as Joshua's, Taylor's, Phillip's, and Matt's. As the five boys put them on, the Heart of Magix began to glow wildly, causing a strong power surge in the dormitories until suddenly a pink ray of energy shot from the gem as it placed itself around Lee's neck once again. The energy is then converted into a pink energy dragon.

"Matthew Gardner Underwood, Phillip Wayne Allman, Joshua Cain Calloway, Taylor Ryan Sprayberry, and Lee Chester Jones," said the dragon, "I have come for you." (2)

_**There's another surprise for the group, but what kind of surprise is it? We'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Until then, I'm yellowwinx8 saying Merry Christmas and have a wonderful one, too.**_

(1) The song _Only The Beginning_ is from the 1980s show _Jem and the Holograms_, which I am a fan of but unfortunately I do not own.

(2) The last part was actually an idea I got from _Jem_ also, where her alter ego, Jerrica Benton, meets Synergy for the first time.


End file.
